


My Hero

by telltaleharto



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleharto/pseuds/telltaleharto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken Beca calls Chloe and maybe says too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

Beca was drunk. Incredibly, incredibly drunk. She vaguely remembered her bro Jesse helping her home, and turning on the tv. Not that she cared what was on TV, she just liked seeing the colors. They were constantly changing, flowing from one space to the next, never dull. And that made her think of Chloe.

Chloe was like that. She was always doing something new and exciting, and dragging Beca along. Beca never stayed in one spot too long around Chloe.  
Beca wanted to talk to Chloe. So she called her.  
“Heeeeeeey, Chloe!” she slurred, when Chloe picked up the phone.  
“B-Beca? Are you drunk?”  
“Mayyybe…”  
“Oh my god, you are. Where are you?”  
“Uhm. Home.” came Beca’s drunken reply.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeaaaaaaahh. Jesse brought me home.”  
“Are you okay?” Chloe asked with concern.  
“Yeah, I’m fineee. I just… wanted to talk to you.”  
“Me? Why me?” Chloe implored with surprise.  
“Cause… something reminded me of you..”  
“Oh really.”  
“Yeah… a lot of things do. I think about you a lot.” Beca’s words were hardly understandable, but Chloe could understand her.  
“You do?”  
“Aaaaallll the time. I just worry.”  
“About what?”  
“Tha’ I’m gonna fuck up.”  
“What would you fuck up? And why?”  
“I might… say somethin and make you uncomfortable. Or tell you something I don’t meannnn to. I think you’re beautiful, an’ I never tell you, but I wanna. I just can’t.”  
“Why can’t you, Beca?” Chloe asked gently.  
“Cause you don’t.. love me like that. And I know that… I wish you did, though.”  
“What if I said I do?”  
Beca sighed.  
“I’d be th’ happiest girl in the world.”  
Chloe laughed.  
“Is that all it would take?”  
“Yeah… I could quit drinking to try and forget you.”  
Chloe started, then began to cry.  
“Is that why you’re always drinking now?”  
“Yup.”  
“Hey. Becs?”  
“Yeah, Chlo?”  
Chloe swallowed.  
“I do love you like that.”  
“You.. You do?” asked Beca, trying to wrap her head around it.  
“Yep. Always have, right from when you stole my cup to do your audition.”  
Beca laughed.  
“That feels like foreverrrr and ever ago.”  
“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it.”  
Chloe was silent, then said,  
“You should sleep, Beca.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll talk to you in the morning, okay?  
“Okay. G’night…”  
“Good night, Becs.”

A moment later, Chloe’s phone buzzed with a text from Beca.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Chloe answered.

In the morning, Chloe texted Beca and said,  
“Good morning.”  
“Morning.”  
“You doing okay?”  
“Yeah, minus my headache.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“S’alright, no biggie.”  
“Do you remember what we talked about last night?”  
“No…?”  
“Read our texts from last night.”  
Beca swallowed hard.  
“Did I tell you what I think I did…”  
“Yup.”  
“What did you say?”  
“I said exactly, and I quote, I do love you like that.”  
Beca laid her phone down on the table and leaned her head back, only to hear her phone buzz again.  
“I’ll be over in 15 minutes with migraine medication, food, and flowers.”  
“You’re a godsend.”  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at telltaleharto!


End file.
